deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Pikart767/Pikart's (obviously not stolen) Top 10 Pokemon
Yeah i clearly didn't steal this. I'm just joining the trend. 10: Let's start this off with something simple. Let's just say that this is basically the "Shadow the Hedgehog" of Pokemon, minus the edge and more of the faker aspect. Yeah this is obvious. Pokemon: Mimikyu Guessed by: SlashLion5K 9: ...minus the inverting your controls at random and instead setting you asleep as it spits seeds into your face while beating the crap outta you. I used this one in a my original playthrough of Pokemon Emerald, and I fittingly named this one Luigi, cause I always thought this one looked like the Luigi Pokemon. Pokemon: Breloom Guessed by: ShadowKaras 8: This pokemon is part nostalgia from the first Pokemon game I've ever owned, let alone complete, but also I found this legendary lord's design increadibly cool when I was a smoler child, and I still do. I definitly prefered it over it's other game counterpart, which the sister owns. If you're stuck, i'll give you some time to think about it. Pokemon: Dialga Guessed by: SlashLion5K 7: Dragons are fucking cool, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. But out of all the dragons in the Pokemon Universe, this one heads down is my favorite, inspired by a dragon in japanese mytholodgy and known for being a glass canon. For one last subtile hint. 1 - 3 Pokemon: Hydriegon Guessed by: SlashLion5K 6: Why is the original a pokedex entry higher than it's clone? But this mon is my favorite legendary, because it's SO FUCKING CUTE. Pokemon: Mew Guessed by: ShadowKaras 5: There is only one word I need to say to describe the only pokemon on the list who can Mega Evolve. ahem. "Spheksophobia." Pokemon: Beedrill Guessed by: EPKingMaster 4: The only alolah form that's going to be on the list, and like the one before, I just need a simple sentence to explain who it is. (I will accept it or it's evolution, since I like both practicically the same.) "Christmas 2016." Pokemon: Alola Ninetails and Alola Vulpix Guessed by: Alola Ninetails was by PlozAlcachaz, Alola Vulpix was by SlashLion5K 3: The only starter on the list, and the one who started my journey in my first, and favorite Pokemon Game. I'm so glad that he/she appears in Pokken as a playable character. Pokemon: Empoleon Guessed by: SlashLion5K 2: I hate it when my software gets Viruses, they're mean and a pain to deal with. But that doesn't mean that they always are like thiz, infact, it can be quiet a improvement. Pokemon: Porygon-Z Guessed by: ShadowKaras Honerable Mentions 11. Probobly my most unexpected choice on this list. While many hate it for one reason for another, this bite-sized mon is my main pick for a certain smash fangame, and overall was my, Fun Fact: First Pokemon Trading Card I got. Pokemon: Pichu Guessed by: SlashLion5K 12: Classy, WITH Thorns to make sure roses and violets aren't going to be the only thing that is red and blue in the area. Pokemon: Roserade Guessed by: PlozAlcachaz 13: Probobly the closest thing to a Kaiju in Pokemon. Pokemon: Tyranitar Guessed by: SlashLion5K 14: My favorite Eeveelution mixed with my favorite type. The only eeveelution that doesn't necessarily have a tail. Pokemon: Jolteon Guessed by: PlozAlcachas 15: My favorite Fossilmon, I believe their origin dinos are named "Long Necks" in the Land Before Time. (yeah this is obvious.) Pokemon: Aurorus Guessed by: EPKingMaster 1: My favorite design for almost any pokemon. Originating in my favorite region, this mon went on to scar Char and people's set-ups forever. I absolutely love the design of this mon, though i won't get into much detail to avoid being too obvious. but let's just say it's a flying armoury. Pokemon: Skarmory Guessed by: SlashLion5K Category:Blog posts